It is known that with such laminated parquet, the appearance of wood is imitated by providing the floor panels at their upper surface with a decorative layer printed with a wood pattern, on top of which a transparent layer of synthetic material is provided.
Mostly, the printed decorative layer consists of printed paper. Usually, the layer of synthetic material consists of a synthetic resin or one or more transparent or translucent material layers soaked in synthetic resin, in which possibly products can be worked in, in order to enhance, for example, the wear and tear resistance of the final surface.
The printed decorative layer and the layer of synthetic material are provided on an underlying basic layer, which can be realized according to different techniques.
So, for example, this is possible by soaking the decorative layer in resin and bringing it, after hardening, together with said layer of synthetic material, which then preferably also consists of a thin transparent paper layer also soaked in resin, and together with a basic layer and possible other layers, into a press and compressing it, under the supply of heat, to one hardened whole. This technique is known under the denomination of DPL (Direct Pressure Laminate).
Of course, other techniques are possible, too. So, for example, first a top layer may be formed which, amongst others, comprises the aforementioned decorative layer and the layer of synthetic material present thereupon, after which this top layer is attached on a basic layer or basic structure.
Also, said basic layer may consist of different materials or material layers. A material often used to this end is MDF (Medium Density Fibre board), HDF (High Density Fibre board), respectively.
It is also known that impressions can be realized in the transparent layer of synthetic material, this in order to obtain an imitation of wood pores and other unevennesses which can be present at the surface of real wood. With the known embodiments, this is performed by simply providing a series of impressions in the floor panels, which impressions substantially extend according to one and the same direction. Notwithstanding the use of such impressions, the known embodiments show the disadvantage that the imitation effect still is not optimum. So, for example, they show the disadvantage that if one looks at such floor panels at a relatively small angle, a light refraction at the transparent layer of synthetic matter is created, as a result of which only a glossy surface can be seen, without any visible effect of the actual print being perceived.